Pesadilla
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Haruto se encuntra confundido, realmente lo que hace es lo correcto, una noche tormentosa, una pesadilla y un favor que pedirle al ex soldado de Dorssia, un pequeño One-shot de L-elf y Haruto, disfrutenlo nwn. Dedicado para Ciel P. de Michaeles nwn, tu me animaste a escribirlo, espero te guste


**Buenas noches, a todas aquellas personas que les gusta leer de esta encantadora parejita que es L-elf y Haruto, pues que puedo decir, bueno es un pequeño One-shot, de estos dos, ¿porque lo escribí?, simplemente no pude resistir el no escribir de ellos dos, es que simplemente, estos dos juntos se complementan tan bien, me encanta la pareja que hacen estos dos simplemente maravillosa, realmente esplendida.**

**Bueno ya sin más y no hacer tan largo el cuento aquí les dejo este pequeño One-shot y espero lo disfruten mucho.**

**Valvrave the Liberator no me pertenece, solo he tomado prestados a sus personajes, ya que si fueran míos, desde hace mucho tiempo estos dos ya se habrían casado.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_- ¡MONSTRUO!_

_- ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ!_

_- MUERETE_

_- NI SIQUIERA DEBERIAS DE EXISTIR_

_- TU SOLO ERES UNA CRIATURA HORRENDA, PORQUE LO HACES_

_- DESAPARECE_

_- No, no quiero volver a verte Haruto…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

- ¡SHOKO! – grito frenéticamente, mientras se levantaba de la cama y tocaba su frente la cual estaba bañada en sudor – fue… fue una pesadilla… ¡WUAH! – se asustó al escuchar un trueno, se levantó de la cama y fue a echar un vistazo y si, efectivamente estaba lloviendo, cerro la cortina y se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara, se vio en el espejo se reflejó se mostraba horrendo, sus ojos presentaban unas horribles ojeras, últimamente no había podido dormir bien y las constates pesadillas que sufría no le ayudaban de nada, acaso eran señales de un futuro no muy lejano, quizás mostraban en lo que se convertiría tarde o temprano, un monstruo, si un monstruo que se alimenta de los recuerdos de sus amigos y para que, solamente para sobrevivir.

Regreso a la cama y trato de volver a dormir, pero le resultó imposible, ya que, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, las caras de sus amigos, la de Shoko aparecían llenas de terror de miedo y odio, simplemente por convertirse en algo que no es humano. Toma la decisión más rara e incluso loca que se le pudiera haber ocurrido, pero no tenía otra elección si quería descansar por un rato, tendría que tomar esa decisión, así que levantándose una segunda vez de la cama, subió a la parte de arriba, lugar en el que dormía su compañero y planificador de estrategias para su guerra contra Dorssia, L-elf, lentamente y con cuidado intento despertarlo – L-elf… oe L-elf… podemos charlar… oe… L-el… ¡AH!

- ¿Que es lo que quieres Tokishima Haruto? – pregunto muy furioso el ex soldado de Dorssia, mientras le doblaba el brazo a Haruto

- Duele… auch… podrías soltarme… solo quiero hablar - el peli plateado lo miro fríamente, pero al final lo soltó

- Explícame, ¿cuál es la razón por la que me despiertas a las 3:00 AM?

- Es que… bueno yo… yo tuve una pesadilla y…

- ¿Y qué?, en estos momentos estamos en una guerra, acaso crees que tengo tu tiempo para estar escuchando ese tipo de tonterías sin sentido Tokishima Haruto

- Si pero, pero, pensé que quizás tu podrías ayudarme

- ¿Ayudarte?, y según tú, como se supone que puedo ayudarte con una pesadilla

- Solo quisiera que me escucharas un momento, eso es… todo lo que te pido – el rostro del castaño se veía demasiado deprimente y preocupada, el peli plateado solo acepto, ya que si él no se encontraba concentrado arruinaría la estrategia que tenía para mañana eso sin contar su conducción en valvrave

- De acuerdo, te ayudare, bien háblame de ese sueño que tuviste

- Pues… pues… por donde empiezo… estoy muy confundido, yo, yo tengo miedo… mucho miedo…

- ¿Por qué tienes miedo Tokishima Haruto?

- Porque ahora mismo, ya no soy humano, no sé ni lo que soy, para poder brindarle energía a los valvraves debo atacar personas y eso, eso no me gusta, si sigo haciendo eso, me convertiré tarde o temprano en un monstruo, alguien que vive de los demás, no seré capaz de controlarme y lastimare a todos aquellos que me importan – las lágrimas en los ojos de Haruto comenzaba a escurrir por sus mejillas, L-elf solo lo veía, dejando que desahogara todas sus preocupaciones – L-elf, que… ¿qué debo hacer?

- Dime Tokishima Haruto, acaso no estabas dispuesto a hacer este pequeño sacrificio para proteger a todos, a tu querida Shoko, tus amigos, cual es la razón de este cambio, a que le tienes tanto miedo, que puedas convertirte en algo, algo horrendo, que solo viva para la destrucción y el matar, alimentarse de otros, yo a eso no le veo el problema, eso no es lo que te aterra de verdad.

- Claro que sí, yo sé que esta es una carga que he decidido llevar, pero, pero no quería involucrar a todos, hemos perdido a muchas personas y aun así, no sé qué más pueda hacer

- Desde el mismo momento en el que tu entraste en la Unidad 1, sellaste tanto tu destino, como el de esta escuela, sabes muy bien que ya no hay marcha atrás, debes aceptar, tú has hecho un trato conmigo o ya lo olvidaste

- No, no lo hecho - su cara aún seguía demasiado deprimida – dime una cosa L-elf, crees tú, que esto, esto que estamos haciendo es lo correcto, que traerá la paz

- Y tu dime,¿ acaso en este mundo puedes distinguir lo que está bien, de lo que está mal?, en este mundo no existe el bien ni el mal, simplemente existen las oportunidades, el poder, quien es el más poderoso es quien gana, quien cambia y mueve el mundo a su antojo

- Ya veo, entiendo – el ex soldado, iba a regresar a dormir, cuando escucho hablar de nuevo a Haruto – pero sabes L-elf, esa es la manera en la que tu vez el mundo y quizás de alguna manera eso sea cierto, pero yo creo que si nos unimos y todos, cada quien hablamos y nos comprendemos, podemos compartir este mundo y alcanzar de algún modo la paz, no lo crees

- Como siempre, tu dulce ingenuidad sale a flote no es cierto

- Y tú no puedes de tener tan amargos y tristes pensamiento no es cierto – dijo el castaño un poco más feliz

- Bien, pues veo que ya te encuentras más calmado, no es cierto Tokishima Haruto, así que si me permites ya me voy a dormir y… - se escuchó un fuerte relámpago que hizo saltar a Haruto del susto y que abrazara al peli plateado – ¿qué crees que haces? – pregunto muy molesto , el castaño lo soltó y comenzó a disculparse, antes de que el peli plateado lo golpease

- Este… ¡WUAH! – de nuevo se escuchó otro relámpago, y el joven Haruto abrazo a L-elf, y como el susodicho no se sostuvo bien ambos cayeron a la cama, si una posición y situación incomodas

- ¡¿TOKISHIMA HARUTO?!

- Lo siento, lo siento – dijo muy apenado quitándose de encima de L-elf – lo siento tanto, es que, a mí me da un poco de miedo los relámpagos

- Claro… ahora mismo lárgate a tu cama y si me vuelves a abrazar, te mato, entiendes

- Si, entiendo – L-elf, espero a que se fuera, pero él seguía ahí, sin moverse – ¿me dejarías dormir contigo?

- No

- Por favor

- No

- Por favor L-elf

- No

- Por favor, por favor, por favor, por fav... – L-elf tapo con su mano la boca de Haruto, ya que le estaba resultando insoportable

- De acuerdo, pero escúchame bien, si intentas hacer algo, cualquier cosa, date por muerto, me asegurare de buscar otro piloto, has entendido – el asintió – bien, ya duérmete, mañana será un día ocupado

- Muchas gracias – Haruto se acomodó en la cama, claro manteniendo la distancia con el peli plateado – buenas noches L-elf

- Buenas noches Tokishima Haruto – ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, Haruto ya no tuvo más pesadillas, ni los relámpagos volvieron a despertarlo o asustarlo, ciertamente la pequeña conversación L-elf le ayudo, de alguna manera, sabe que cuando está cerca de él, puede estar más seguro de cuál es su propósito en esta guerra y de porque es el quien debe manejar la Unidad 1, Haruto se despertó ya que el intentaba voltearse, pero algo le impedía hacerlo, al abrir un poco los ojos, vio que un brazo lo estaba rodeando, y si mal no recordaba él le había pedido a L-elf permiso para dormir con él, la único condición había sido no acercarse, Haruto decidió volver a dormir, si hacia cualquier movimiento era seguro que el peli plateado lo mataría, solo giro un poco su cara asegurándose completamente de que el susodicho estuviera dormido, y si, si lo estaba, a Haruto se le hizo tierna la cara que el peli plateado tenia al dormir, se acomodó de nuevo en su lugar, sin hacer movimientos muy bruscos y no despertarlo, quedándose el de nueva cuenta en el mundo de los sueños, ya que de alguna manera, el tener así de cerca al peli plateado en verdad lo relajaba y hacia que durmiera de manera más pacífica.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Y que tal, les gusto, fue entretenido, ya se, que la actitud de ambos como que se me fue un poquito, jejeje pero que se le va a hacer, jejeje, bueno espero que les gustara**

**Y todos aquellas personas, que sean caritativas, por favor donen un fic nuevo de L-elf x Haruto, ayudan a que el fangirlismo crezca aún más, gracias por su tiempo XD.**


End file.
